For Life
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: A Kanima's for Life, not just for Christmas.
1. Welcome to the Family

I don't own Teen Wolf. I could never handle the responsibility.

'Please Dad.' Boyd said turning his wide eyes up to his father, his hand tugging Derek's. 'I promise I'll help take care of him.'

Derek sighed and looked to where Stiles was holding Erica in his arms, her big eyes wet with tears. Isaac had drifted towards the counter again, his eyes locked on Mr Deaton.

'It is a lot of responsibility son.' Derek said turning to Boyd. 'It's not a pet for a cub to take care of.'

'I know, but I'll help out I promise I will.' Boyd pleaded. Derek knew his oldest was wise beyond his years, and he attributed that to Stiles. When Boyd had first been pressed into Stiles's waiting arms as a baby, Stiles had stood in the delivery suite smiling between Boyd and Derek, and made promises that Boyd would never lack for knowledge. With everything Stiles told the boy had come a quiet maturity too. Sometimes Derek wished he were more like the twins, wild and care free, other times he was glad of the intelligent mature conversations they shared in the early morning walking through the forests.

'If given the proper care he'll be an asset to your family and your pack Derek.' Deaton said, smiling fondly at Boyd. Derek sighed. This was supposed to be a trip to find a puppy or a kitten, a Shetland pony perhaps. 'And if I'm honest, he needs a proper family like yours, strong but fair parents, kind and considered but not afraid to discipline their pups.'

Erica whimpered and buried her face in Stiles's neck just as Isaac hissed and turned, wrapping his arms around Derek's knees. He looked up at his father and Derek ran his fingers through the mop of curly hair. 'Derek we have to think of security. It's not just us and our kids but our pack as well, Scott, Danny, Lydia, they all deserve this too.' Stiles said thoughtfully.

'Tell me more about him.' Derek sighed.

'He's very obedient, eager to please. He was abused and misused by his previous master, and the Argents put him to death because of it. I just don't have the time to devote to him, and I'm loathing returning him to Gerard Argent.' Deaton said. Derek looked to the young man in the corner; he couldn't be more than sixteen. His heart ached for this orphaned child, and he longed to add him to his family, the way he had when Boyd's mother had stumbled across his door step, when the twins were born months early because their parents were killed in cold blood because of hunters. That his kids were alive was a miracle, never mind whole and balanced as they were.

It was Stiles who deserved all the credit, Stiles who had put Derek back together again, then mourned Boyd's mother when Boyd was a month old, had nurtured Boyd, and then the twins. He was looking at the boy now with the same longing to fix him, to try to put him back together again.

'I think Stiles should be his master.' Derek decided.

'A wise choice.' Deaton smiled rows of white shiny teeth. He held his hand out, shaking Stiles's hand, gripping it close and whispering a spell. An inky smoke curled around their wrists, and Erica watched, her tears forgotten. Isaac reached a finger out to touch it but Derek pulled his hand away. Boyd just stood in silent understanding, and Derek knew his list of questions would be mighty.

'Is that it?' Stiles asked looking from Deaton to Derek, then to the boy in the corner.

'Yes.' Deaton smiled. 'Congratulations on owning your first Kanima. His name's Jackson. Now, I have a handbook in the back somewhere.' Deaton turned and headed towards his office. The boy in the corner looked up, but did move. Derek watched him cautiously. Their previous children had all been babies; this was the oldest addition to their rag tag family.

'Hi Jackson. Want to come over here and get to know us?' Stiles said softly. Jackson looked startled for a second as he rose to his feet, but Derek new that wasn't a command, that Stiles would never completely control Jackson like that. Jackson joined them, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. Derek ran through a mental list of what a sixteen year old boy needed in his head, but he knew his mate was already a hundred steps ahead of him. 'I'm Stiles and this is my Mate Derek. Our children are Boyd, Isaac and Erica. You can meet the rest of the pack at home.'

'Ok.' Jackson spoke softly.

'Welcome to the pack.' Derek said wrapping a hand around the back of Jackson's neck and smiling softly at him.

'I don't think you need this book.' Deaton said. 'If you do, I'll send it with Scott.'

'Thanks.' Stiles said. Derek ushered his family out the door, making a face at Erica over Stiles's shoulder, grinning when she laughed at him. Isaac was walking in front of his legs and Derek had to slow so as not to trip over him while Jackson hovered nervously at the back door of Stiles's cruiser.

'Don't worry Jackson.' Boyd said looking up into his new brother's face. 'I'll show you all the ropes.'

Jackson smiled and Derek shot Stiles a relieved look. 'Who's for pizza?' He asked as he helped Erica and Isaac climb into the back seat. The chorus of shouts in agreement almost deafened him and for a second he was glad to close the car door. Then they laughed inside and Derek had missed the joke, so he hurried to the driver's seat so not to miss any more precious family moments.


	2. Mall Adventures

This was a late birthday gift for my good friend Omega696.

* * *

Derek loves Saturday mornings almost as much as he loves Sunday mornings. Saturday he wakes early to fool around with Stiles because they always let the kids stay up on a Friday until they're asleep on their feet. Saturdays are a bit dirtier, smuttier and all out wrong but oh so right.

This particular Saturday though isn't going to plan. Jackson is sixteen, not like Boyd who's seven or the three year old twins, and this is his first weekend living in the Hale family home. There are plans for shopping trips, which Derek loathes but they're necessary. Also its seven thirty and while the kids are asleep, the teenager isn't.

'He might hear us!' Stiles hisses through his teeth.

Sighing Derek flopped back onto the bed and glared at the ceiling. Stiles cuddled up to Derek's side kissing at a nipple. 'Unless we're in the shower of course...' Stiles suggested. Moments later he was complaining about dislocated joints and boner killing water but Derek was an expert in both replacing joints in their original locations and reviving boners belonging to one Stiles Stilinski-Hale.

Boyd was sitting at the island with Jackson while the twins sat at the child sized table in the corner eating cereal when Derek came downstairs. Stiles gaped as he followed him in then grinned at Jackson. 'Good work!' He said.

'Thanks.' Jackson said shyly. Derek rolled his eyes and poured himself a cup of coffee while Stiles made toast.

'So.' Derek sat at the island with the older boys. 'The mall today.'

'I would like a new softball bat and mitt.' Boyd said. He was using Derek's old one because they hadn't got a chance to kit him out yet with his own gear.

'That's on our list.' Derek said. 'Jackson could do with a few new bits of clothes too. And god knows what Isaac does with sneakers.' Derek grumbled, surprised when Isaac didn't rise to the bait. 'And what about our little miss Erica?'

'What?' She asked turning her attention to Derek.

'Any plans for what you'd like when we go shopping?' Derek prompted.

'Everything.' She sighed. Stiles laughed behind Derek and even Jackson cracked a smile.

'Typical.' Derek muttered. 'We're going camping next weekend. Last time this year probably.' Derek explained turning to Jackson.

'I've never been.' Jackson admitted.

'Then you're in for a treat.' Stiles grinned.

Derek rolled his eyes again but this time it was at Boyd who burst into a fit of giggles.

'Laughing at me!' Stiles cried bouncing on Boyd and tickling his ribs. 'I'll put the laughing out of you Sunshine!'

Derek couldn't keep the grin off his face as they tumbled along the floor. Jackson looked a little unsure of what to do but Derek squeezed his shoulder gently. 'You'll get used to it.' He promised. Jackson just nodded and went back to his food.

*

'Daddy!' Isaac cried running through the toy store clutching a purple dinosaur. 'Stega...stego...steg...'

'Stegosaurs.' Derek corrected.

'Yeah. That. Listen!' He said squeezing the toy. It made a strange cry which delighted Isaac who immediately did it again.

'I'll buy him if you learn to say his name.' Derek said lowering himself to his hunches so he was eye level with the boy.

'George!' Isaac cried. 'His names George.' Derek burst out laughing and ruffled his hair.

'Ok you win.' Derek said swinging Isaac into his arms and heading towards Erica who was gazing longingly at a fairy castle.

'Daddy.' She breathed in amazement.

'That's more of a Santa gift don't you think?' He suggested. Stiles had already squirrelled the toy in the attic of his father's house for her.

'Will he know where to find it?' She asked, concern all over her face.

'You bet he will!' Derek said. 'Come on, what about a rag doll?' He said leading her away.

'Dolls are for girls.' Isaac complained.

'Good thing your sisters a girl then or we'd be in a spot of bother.' Derek teased. They chose a doll for Erica and headed towards the sports toys where Boyd and Jackson were looking at softball bats. Stiles joined them a few seconds later.

'Do you play sports Jackson?' He asked. Jackson shook his head.

'He used to play lacrosse.' Boyd piped up. Jackson looked at the boy then swallowed nodding.

'So did I!' Stiles said nudging his shoulder. 'I was the captain of the benchwarmers.'

Jackson bust out laughing then, his eyes lighting up. 'I was team captain.' He confessed.

'How about we talk to Finstock about getting you on the team then.' Stiles suggested looking to Derek for confirmation.

'Good idea.' Derek said. He was one of the coaches for Boyd's softball team this fall and he was hoping to involve Jackson in that but kids his own age wouldn't be a bad idea either.

'Can I think about it?' Jackson asked. Derek and Stiles agreed but later, when they bought him a stick "just in case" Jackson couldn't keep the grin off his face. He and Boyd compared sports gear before Stiles herded them towards a sports store to check out shoes.

*

'Uncle Scott!' The kids squealed running at the beta wolf. Scott grabbed Boyd and Isaac while Erica bypassed them completely to jump on her Uncle Danny's lap. Lydia was beside them and once Erica was satisfied Danny had paid her enough attention she sprawled on top of Lydia.

'We're going to the movies!' Isaac told Scott.

'Really. Can I come too?' Scott asked. Isaac nodded and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

'Can I sit with you?' Isaac whispered.

'Course you can buddy!' Scott said pulling him into a hug.

Derek cleared his throat and all eyes swung to him. 'Scott, Danny, this is Jackson.' He said.

'I've been looking forwarded to meeting you Jackson.' Danny said taking his hand to shake. 'We heard a lot about you.'

'Thanks.' Jackson said gazing at Danny then Scott.

'So we can all go see Lion King, or we can split into two groups if you're not up for it Jackson.' Stiles said rocking back on his heels.

'I've never seen it so...' Jackson said. Derek noticed he had yet to let go of Danny's hand and Danny was too polite to point it out.

'Please come with us!' Erica begged Jackson. Jackson seemed to realise where his hand was and flushed as he let go.

'Ok.' He said nodding.

'So we get burgers then go to the movies.' Derek said. There was a chorus of cheers and screams from the kids as they headed to the food courts. Stiles stared in horror as the kids ran forward. 'What?'

'Uh, sugar rush tonight.' Stiles muttered.

Derek shrugged and slung his arm around Stiles. 'If anyone can handle hyper kids it's you.'

'That is not being a supportive mate.' Stiles hissed.

'Dad come on! You're so slow!' Isaac cried.

'Yes dad, so slow!' Scott teased. Derek narrowed his eyes and bolted after them, causing more screams.

*

'Oh. My. God.' Stiles said falling backwards into the couch. Derek snorted in agreement but he was too exhausted to move.

'I'm so glad you're dads coming for dinner tomorrow. We're feeding them until they can't move then he's going to tell them stories until they pass out.' Derek said softly.

'And if that doesn't work, whiskey.' Stiles said. Derek rolled his head to the side to look at him. 'Seriously when my dad couldn't get me to sleep well, you know.'

'So when I want you to fall asleep I get you drunk?' Derek asked raising an eyebrow. Stiles reached out to hit him but Derek grabbed him and manhandled him until they were cuddling together.

'Soft Wolf.' Stiles muttered.

'Go to sleep Stiles.' Derek said and surprisingly Stiles did.


End file.
